Embodiments of the inventive concept relate generally to transceivers. More particularly, embodiments of the inventive concept relate to transceivers configured to transmit and receive data using an embedded clock signal, and methods of operating the transceivers.
Transceiver devices often transmit and receive data in synchronization with a clock signal. In some transceiver devices, the data and the clock signal are carried on separate lines. However, in some transceiver devices, the clock signal is embedded in the data. A transceiver that transmits and receives data with an embedded clock signal is considered to have an embedded clock interface.